Reader insert-overhears Cas, Sam and Dean's thoughts
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: Reader hears Cas Sam and Dean's thoughts about their messed up lives and angels, demons and monsters.


**Reader overhears Cas, Sam and Dean thoughts about their messed up lives and angels, demons and monsters.**

Yet another long day at the bar and it still wasn't over seeing as I have, stupidly, taken the night shift. Great. The only customers left are the regular old drunks who always make me laugh with their over-exaggerated stories and the guys who were so drunk that they would hit on anything that moved.

3 years ago I started this job at the age of 18. Now I'm 21 and still here. Not that I'm complaining. I love my job, meeting new people everyday while I serve up drinks or write down their orders. It's just their thoughts that can be a bit of a problem. Ever since I was a kid, I could hear what others were thinking. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

The familiar sound of the large heavy door opening shocks me out of my thoughts and I immediately turn to look at the newcomers. Three guys walk in, examining the room before deciding to sit down at a booth a few steps down from the door.

I give the three men a few minutes to decide their orders. After they seem like their ready to order, I walk up to the booth with my pen and note pad in hand.

"Hi. Would you guys like to order yet?" I ask them with a smile whilst trying hard not to read their minds.

"Uh, a cheese burger and fries with everything on it, thanks." The guy with the short dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes says whilst obviously staring at my chest. I feel my eyebrow arch upwards at the guys blatant stare.

"I'll have a salad and some water please, (Y/N)." The tall guy next to him says after checking my name tag. He looks at me sympathetically when he notices the other guys stare.

"And you?" I ask the guy sitting opposite the two men.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." The man in the tan tench coat replies in a surprisingly deep and rough voice.

"Okay, won't be long." I tell the trio before turning around and heading to the kitchen to put the order in. There doesn't seem to be anyone who needs my attention at the moment so I decide to have some fun.

Focusing on the three men, I listen to their thoughts.

'She's seriously hot. Her chest and ass… Wow! God, I want to see her naked right now.' The guy with green eyes thinks.

'Dean is such a pig. But I can't blame him this time.' The tall guy says, or thinks. I don't know if I should be disgusted or feel appreciated. I always find these situations awkward seeing as I'm a bit shy when it comes to these situations.

'We need to sort this purgatory mess out,' the trench coat guy says, 'Dean isn't helping when he's focused on every women we see. Even though I understand the temptation with this one.' Well, thanks, I guess. Wait, what's purgatory?

"Hey (Y/N). What you doing?" Tyrese, my bestfriend, asks. He walks behind the bar to sit beside me on the stool.

"Just listening to those guys over there." I tell him with a brief glance in their direction. Tyrese is one of the few people who know about my … gift. If you could call it that.

"Whoo. They are tasty." He says in his usual southern drawl. He, like the guy who I now know is called Dean, blatantly stares at the group. They are pretty hot, I must say. Especially the guy in the trench coat. His hair has that just fucked look to it, which I love. "What are they thinking?"

"How hot I am." I say with an awkward laugh.

"Well, who can blame them baby girl?" Tyrese asks rhetorically with a smirk whilst pulling my (h/l) (h/c) over my shoulder. I laugh at that. He calls everyone baby girl for some reason.

'Can't I get a day of peace without having to worry about monsters or demons or angels.' Dean thinks. What? Okay. I'm pretty sure he's crazy.

'How did I get out of purgatory? Was it God?' The guy in the trench coat who I hear Dean refer to as Cas says. God? They must be some religious fanatics.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They seem a bit crazy to be honest." I tell Tyrese who is at my side with a beer in his hand.

"Crazy how?" He asks, becoming intrigued now.

"Demons, monsters, God." I say whilst counting them of my fingers.

"Well. I'm out then. They ain't worth my time now." Tyrese quickly says before hopping off of his stool and walking back to the kitchen.

Ten more minutes and I hear all sorts of thongs coming from the group of three. They talk about hell, heaven, demons, angels, and more crazy things. I even learn that trench coat guy is an angel. But for some weird reason, I kinda believe them. I don't know why.

After hearing Tyrese call my name for the groups orders, i walk over to the three strange men and put down their orders. "One salad and water and a cheese burger with fries and everything on it. Anything else?" I ask the group.

"No. That's it." They all reply in unison with smiles pointing towards me. I walk away before, hopefully, they notice me blushing at their suggestive thoughts.

The two men dig in to their food quickly while the other follows me with his compelling bright blue eyes. I quickly catch his looks and he rapidly glances away, blushing slightly. I smile slightly at that before I notice the time and see that my shift is over now.

"Okay, Tyrese. I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow okay." I call to him while putting my black leather jacket on and pulling my (h/l) out of it's hood.

"Sure. See ya later baby girl." He shouts with his usual playfulness laced through his tone. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the three men looking at me but I walk past without acknowledging them and can't help but smile at the supposed angel's disappointment when he realises that I'm leaving.

I step out into the cold air and hug myself while walking down the street. Today definitely hasn't turned out how I thought it would. But who could guess they'd be asking an angel and heaven and hell's two most wanted people for their dinner orders.


End file.
